


oh dear lord help me hesus

by im_the_new_cancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, cock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_new_cancer/pseuds/im_the_new_cancer
Summary: ;)





	oh dear lord help me hesus

"oh daddyyyyyyyyyy" casss moaned in plEAsure   
"im not ur dad wdyM ho"  
"its a thing i have a dady and momy kink"  
"ur a faggot"  
"lit lets keep fucing"  
"SUCC"  
"lit"  
he gagged cas with his monster cock, the manly red veins BULging out and it looked like it was smiling because it had a curve and his balls were p round and cas thought that was rly funny lol.  
casis teeth scraped the veins right off deans FAT dicc. blood spurted everywhere. "uuhHhhhHHhhhhhhhhh faher i have sinned " he moaned as the bloody cock slid down his long stretched ho throte. he succed the blood, new veins birtsing by the sexond. it ws so hot cause cas had a blood kink. a bloody daddy kink. "I have an amigine." said cas and he pulled out an angel daggar and castrated dean. "wow its still moving" said dean, as he watched his meat rod riggle in cti3l's hand. cas shoved the deapitaed SAUSAGE into hhis ass and it swam inside, peeping from his throat.


End file.
